In a lot of trouble
by Fire Tiggeress
Summary: Right, I need to get this story out of my system. It's been In my head for about a month now and is driving me crazy. Valton. OOC maybe. Me maybe. Enjoy. (I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**New story yyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.**

No idea why. She had absolutely no idea why she agreed to go. It was preposterous. Valkyrie Cain. At a reunion. Surrounded by the rest of the Dead Men. Most of which were completely insane and the things her friend Rowan had managed to get her into were not going to help.

She had been up in Scotland for a bit with Skulduggery on a case and had ended up going shopping with her and when she found out about the reunion all hell broke loose. So know she was stuck going to some weird reunion wearing black jeans with rips the length of them and a red top, that showed of more cleavage than was strictly necessary, with black heels. She was just getting out of her bedroom when her phone rang. Strangely enough it was Anton.

"Hey Anton. What's up?" Valkyrie said sitting on the stairs fixing her shoe.

"Hey, Valk. Just wondering if you were going to the reunion today. I don't want to be alone with the rest of the banshees." He replied sounding hopeful

"Yeah, I'm going. It's not like I have anything better to do and I haven't seen you guys in a while, so" she replied walking down the stairs.

"Oh thank the Lord. As much as those men are my best friends, I swear they're going to be the death of me one day. And considering I'm near your area I'll come and pick you up and don't you dare protest." He replied jokingly.

"Ok Anton. And thanks. See you soon"

"Goodbye Valkyrie. Be ready." he replied with that soft voice of his before hanging up.

5 minutes later Valkyrie was seated in Anton's Matt black Audi. For being the most sedate of the group she wasn't really surprised, but she was surprised to see him wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. When he caught her questioning look he simply replied "They made me."

When they arrived at the pub, they weren't surprised to see their fellow Dead Men being 'escorted' out the pub already but were surprised to see Skulduggery wearing a similar outfit to Anton's. Whereas the rest of the boys were wearing suits instead of jeans and t-shirts.

"What is going on" Valkyrie shouted over the noise of her friends as she got out the car followed by an amused Anton. "Oh Valkyrie, heyyy... Wow, you look good." Saracen said drawing the attention of the others who had been fighting over who gets to pick where to go. "Hey guys and this outfit, not my choice. Rowan made me wear it and if I didn't she would make me. She is a telepath capable of such a thing." Valkyrie replied trying to ignore the feeling that Anton was staring at her. "Ahh Rowan that massive pain in the ass who also happens to be standing on this other side of our dear friend Anton's car." Skulduggery replied pointing towards the blonde haired miget elf in the background. "Valzerz. I thought I saw you. Anyway I'm not actually here to pester you for once I'm looking for a suspect who happens to be here and we only stopped because Toxin and Winter needed to pee. Here they come now." Rowan said pointing to the Snow white husky and 6' 7" man with smoldering good looks and caring nature walking over giving Valkyrie a hug on the way past. "Well best be off. If you need rescuing just gimme a call and I'll be right over. See ya" she said getting in her car and driving off.

"Well where we gonna go?" Valkyrie asked starting the whole argument again. God, she loved these guys.

**Well, got that my system. Rowan is my taken name and Toxin is just a guy I dreamed up for my partner. Those two I own. I don't own Valkyrie, Anton, Skulduggery, Dexter, Erskine,Saracen or Ghastly. They belong to our dear friend Derek Landy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sugar loaded. Drank 3 litres worth of fizzy juice so I thought I might as well transfer it in to a story. **

"SHUT UP!" Anton and Valkyrie shouted after half an hour of arguing about where to go. "How about we go to my hotel. You pick up takeaway on the way there. I have the drinks. Sound like a plan." Anton said once everyone was paying attention. "Yeah okay. You sure?" Ghastly asked, "You do remember what happened last time we were all there at the same time?" Obviously nervous because last time they ended up drunk and in Jamaca with killer headaches. "Yes, I remember and not all of you were there. Valkyrie wasn't." Anton reminded them, "So maybe she can keep us sober, if she wouldn't mind?" He asked looking at Valkyrie for longer than was probably necessary." Yeah sure Anton. I'll make sure you all behave." She asked instantly regreting it as it would probably be really funny to see than all drunk and in the one room. "Thanks. Now we'll meet you there. Valkyrie, you coming?" He asked holding an arm out for her. "Yep, coming. Bye, guys don't get into too much trouble please?" Valkyrie said walking with Anton to his car.

The journey was pleasantly quiet, only the sound of the tires and engine to keep it from being completely silent. 5 minutes into the journey Valkyrie took her heels off and started massaging her bare feet. "You okay Val?" Anton asked glancing at her before changing gears. "Fine thanks, Anton. Just my heels killing my feet." She replied sitting up. "Why did you wear them then?" He asked stopping at a red light. "'Cause they're cute and go with my jeans." Valkyrie replied putting them back on. She looked at Anton who had a slightly am used expression. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, I'm just used to seeing the tough side of you. It just kind of threw me off to the fact that your also a young woman." He said mumbling something under his breath but decided to let it slide as he pulled up outside the hotel.

It was in the middle of a forest next to a river which you wouldn't notice unless you were standing right next to it. The hotel was just as she remembered it but what she hadn't noticed last time was the garage at the side. When Anton caught her looking he said, "I made some improvements from the last time you were here. Instead of having cars all over the place I only have a few all in the same place." They pulled into the spot next to the black shadow motorbike in the garage and got out. "Wow Anton. I never knew you could ride!" Valkyrie said in amazement as she owned 4 bikes her self and knew just how dangerous they were. "Yeah, I thought since they looked cool I might as well learn so I could buy one. I'll let you take it out later if you want?" He offered as he led her into the kitchen of the hotel. "Yeah okay, thanks." "No problem. Right let's get set up before the rest of our team show up. You grab the bottles, I'll grab the glasses." Anton said and they got to work preparing for the rest of the idiotic pains in the ass to show up and destroy the place.

**ive not planed this so I'm just seeing where it goes. Hope ya has enjoyed xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**the idea for this one came to me in the shower so it might not be that good, but here you go!**

They had finally finished setting up the 'Dead Men' room which Anton had installed at the back of the hotel. They had set up a table at the wall with fizzy juice, tea and coffee on it. No alcohol in an attempt to stay sober.

Valkyrie had once again taken off her shoes and was wandering around bare foot when that's heard Ghastly shout from the hall. "Human beings, I come bearing Chinese take away and a horror movie called 'Shaun of the Dead'." He shouted walking through to the back where Anton was sat on a sofa and Valkyrie was investigating the shelves at the back. "Hey Ghastly just dump your stuff over there and we' stored nice everyone is here" Anton said rising to go to the door to look for the others with Valkyrie.

Everyone arrived fairly quickly after that, bringing an assortment of take away, from Chinese to Spanish. The last one to arrive was Skulduggery and once he was in they began their fun. They spent three hours eating and chatting then put the movie Ghastly brought with him on laughing when the non zombie people where being idiots.

By the time all this was finished it was 6 o'clock at night and were calling down when Dexter asked a question Anton had been expecting to here. "So, Anton where you off to next? Hmmm?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Yes you can all come with if you go home and pack now. But we're going to loannina in Greece." And with that the Dead Men left to go pack.

2 hours later the Dead Men had congregated at the Midnight Hotel again with their bags of clothing and other items for a holiday. "Right, you lot of grown men can sleep in here. I don't care if you sleep on the table just font lea've this room. Val, you come with me and bring you stuff." Anton said once everyone had calmed down. Once out of the room he said to Valkyrie "I don't care if they act like your big brother's but I'm not cruel enough to leave you with them over night. When you became a Dead Man, I got this little area installed just for you, hope you like it." During this little speech he had lead her to a room next to his room with a sign that said 'Val' on it and unlocked the doors, handed her the keys and lead her in. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with silk covers. Across the room was a plasma screen T.V and a table laden with sweets. All the things a girl could possibly want in a bedroom. "Oh My God Anton, thank you!" Valkyrie exclaimed turning to wrap Anton in a bone crashing hug. "Your welcome Valkyrie. I couldn't just let you suffer with those idiots all night. Right, I'll let you get comfortable and I'll be next door if you need me." Anton said kissing Valkyrie's forehead and leaving Valkyire thinking '_he's never done that before. But it just makes my feelings for him more insufferable than before'_

**Well that's done xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks DeadGirl19** for** the review xxx**

Once Valkyrie had set up her room, which Anton had assured her was hers and hers alone, she went to go back through to the others when Anton called her over from the front desk. "Yeah, Anton. What's up?" She asked walking up and leaning on the desk. He seemed nervous. "I was wondering if you'd want to stay at the hotel for a few weeks? You do t have to, but it would be nice to be around someone I don't scare." Anton asked with a chuckle. "Yeah why not. I need to get away from the house for a bit. You sure you can put up with me?" Valkyrie replied standing up. "I'm fairly sure I can put up with you Val, so long as I don't wake you up before 12 right?" Anton said with a laugh. "Yeah pretty much. Let's go back through or Skul'll send a search party." She said walking with Anton back to the others.

They milled about for a while untill they were all getting too tired to stay going any longer, they went to bed. As Valkyrie settled into her bed she thought _'I think this might be a good chance to get Antons attention. Maybe he'll even fall for me' . _

little did she know that Anton was thinking pretty much the same thing in the next room.

**Sorry it's a bit short but hey xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**i forgot to mention Valkyrie's about 22 here just so you know **

Valkyrie woke up and looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. She got up and wandered to the kitchen in a pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt. When she got there Ghastly, Anton, Skulduggery and Dexter were already there. "Mornin' Val." Dexter said coming over to give her a hug and a cup of coffee. "Mornin' Dex." She replied jumping up to sit on the counter, sticking her tongue out at Anton, who had gave her the 'look' and was now shaking his head at her turning back to his newspaper.

Valkyrie went back to her room and sat on the bed flicking through varying social networks when she heard a knock at her door and an excited Erskine shout "C'mon Val let's go swimming in the sea outside." Valkyrie just shook her head saying "Yeah, yeah Ersk, I'm coming." While going to get her swimming costume, a black bikini and put her shorts on over.

When she went outside the rest of the Dead Men wwere already out in their swimming gear. Skulduggery was still in a suit. Whole she was walking down to join them, Anton appeared beside her, wearing swimshorts and had his hair tied up in a ponytail. "Hey, Val. Wanna race?" He asked feeling playful. "Your on. 3,2,1, GO!" Valkyrie shouted as she broke into a sprint. Anton may have been very fast but Valkyrie could easily match his speed. As she was running she pulled off her shorts, threw them in the general direction of Ghastly and jumped into the sea, a split-second before Anton. When he dove in he tackled Valkyrie and they both went under the water and he swam them out a bit before coming up for air.

Once they stopped laughing, Valkyrie realised Anton still had his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and placed her hands around his neck and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. A moment later they pulled back to look at each other. "Valkyrie," Anton whispered before kissing her again, deeper and for longer. Valkyrie gladly let him take charge. They only pulled back when they felt water splash them and turned to see the rest of the Dead Men, bar Skulduggery, standing watching them slightly amused. The both blushed beet-red, then looked at each other and dove for the men, pulling them down under the waves.

Hours later when they went back in to get changed before the hotel moved, Anton pulled Valkyrie over to the side in a corridor. "Valkyrie, I hope you've realised by now that I like you, as in a lot. I hope it's not one-sided?" He said looking nervous. "'Course, I like you Anton. Who wouldn't?" Valkyrie replied pulling him into a kiss just to emphasize her point. "Well, then aren't you glad that you agreed to stay with me?" Anton said leading her to their bedrooms to change before lunch and moving to a different location.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry its so late. **

Once Valkyrie we changed she stepped out her room to see Anton step out of his. "Hey. Do you know where we are? I felt the hotel move a minute ago." Valkyrie said stepping over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Back in Ireland to drop off our idiotic company. So I guess I get you all to myself for the next few weeks." He purred leaning in to give her a searing kiss.

He was much more insistent than before but still hesitant as though he was expecting her to pull away. Nevertheless he ran his tongue over her top lip and sucked making her whimper which in turn made him growl and turn round to slam her against the wall. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and her hands up above the wall with one hand while the other snaked inside her top and up to her boobs. A minute later they heard the clearing of a throught and pulled apart to see Saracen with his hands on his hips and his _'really' _smirk on. "Okay, Anton I get that your dating but that doesn't mean you get to suck the person I consider a sister's face off in the corridor." Saracen said walking forward to give Valkyrie a hug. "I'm off just now Val, in time to catch my plane to Bavaria, the one place Anton doesn't go." He said releasing Valkyrie from the bone crushing hug. "Okay Saracen. Try not to break too many hearts please. And dont break anything irreparable please. That includes yourself." Valkyrie said while Anton wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt something hard pressing into the small of her back and smirked back at Anton. When Saracen rounded the corner, she slapped Anyone arm, saying, "Anton Shudder, you horny bastard. Wait until everyone's gone then we'll see okay?" She chuckled as he started kissing her neck. The pressure on the small of her back increasing slightly. "Fine, I'll wait. But I have some plans for you later. Go say goodbye to your brothers, as they consider themselves, while I take care of mini Shudder." Anton said kissing her cheek then stepping into his room.

She turned and walked to the foyer where the rest of her magical family where waiting to say goodbye. As she hugged Dexter, he whispered "Be good to him, and don't leave him alone for too long. Love you Valsy. I'll phone you later." He pulled away and she kissed his cheek as he left. Each one of her brothers said something along the same lines before they left.

She came to Skulduggery last and as he pulled out of the hug he grabbed her hands and said, "You aren't going to leave him anytime soon are you?" When she shook her head he continued "Good. He'll open up to you eventually but until then just bare with him. Okay? I'll miss having you to boss around but it's a good thing I have friends to visit who might not like you so at least you have something to do around here. Talk to you later Val." She got the message that he was going on a more dangerous case than usual but she was okay with that.

Anton came round the corner a minute later a walked straight up to her. He put his arms round her waist and picked her up. She instinctively put her legs round his waist and started kissing him. She was faintly aware that he had started walking somewhere but she couldn't care less. When he pitched down and broke the kiss just to take off his shirt she noticed that they were in the dead men room on the small kitchenette worktop. "Now, where were we?" Anton purred as he started snaking his hands inside her top, and Valkyrie was suddenly very glad she wasn't wearing any underwear.


	7. RATED M!

**continued on from last**

**Rated M. You have been warned. **

As Valkyrie was about to take Anton's trousers off, the bell on the front desk rang. The couple pulled apart "One moment" Anton called looking mildly peeved. "I'm having my way with you later, babe. Your mine at night." He growled pulling his shirt back on. "Cool with me. I'mma make some coffee you want some?" Valkyrie said sliding down off the counter. "Please. And I mean it you ain't getting away." And with that he left to attend to the guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*11pm*

"Valkyrie, get your arse over here now!" Anton shouted walking towards her room. "In here." She replied peeking her head out of the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Didn't I tell you that your mine tonight." He said dragging her towards his bedroom. As soon as she got through the door he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. While he was kissing her his hand started slipping up her top to her boobs and squeezed. Valkyrie moaned into the kiss and reached for the buttons on Antons shirt. Soon all that was left were Antons underpants. When he realised this he picked her up and took her to the cabinet closest to them and took them off. To his surprise, Valkyie dropped to her knees on the floor and started sucking.

"Get up. I need you. NOW." Anton said two minutes later. She got up and looked at him. "Bend over and put your hands on the top of the chest." He said pumping himself a few times. She did as he had asked while he walked to the bedside cabinet, pulled out a condom and put it on. When he walked back over to her he teased her entrance a few times before pushing right in. He gave her a few moments to get used to him, he knew he was quite big, before he started moving again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Valkyrie woke up in her own bed. She looked over at a note on the bed side table and it said

**' Val **

** I know I may have made love to you yesterday, but I'm not going to turn into a Saracen anytime soon. I've gone out to get some supplies and while be back later **

** Anton. Xxx ' **

After reading this, Valkyrie got out of bed and went for a shower, wondering what she was going to do that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**happy Easter! **

When Anton came back, the first thing Valkyrie did was ask for a hug. He gladly gave her one when suddenly, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Dexter crashed through the doors, Rowan and her team hot on their heels. "You guys need to come with us. The sanctuaries are after you. Some idiot decided that the Dead Men are to blame for the war and then managed to convince the 'supreme council'. I've sent some guys to get Erskine and Saracen." Rowan said directing her team to scope the area. "Wait, WHAT?!" Valkyrie shouted going over to hug the skinny elf, her companions and then the present dead men. "We'll explain in more detail back at base, where you are under our care until this whole thing blows over." Toxin, Rowan's partner, said whilst passing through to issue more orders upstairs. "Now if you wouldn't mind heading out to the black range rover furthest away while I round up the... team? Diaminoja, what are you doing? I'll meet you out there, Val, Men." Rowan stated nodding to them before going off to find out what her Diaminoja Starkoviea, was doing.

Valkyrie turned to the men standing behind her "Well I'm guessing this could be fun" she said before walking out to the car followed by Skulduggery, Ghastly, Dexter and Anton. "I hope Antons treating you well. And vice versa." Skulduggery said walking ahead with Valkyrie. "He is. And I am. He's quieter which is a Godsend after dealing with you for 8 years." She replied side glancing at him. His head tilted in an appalled manor. "Really Valkyrie. I'm wounded. I think that just deflated my ego." She gave him the 'look'. "Yeah your probably right. I'm much to brilliant for that to happen." She rolled his eyes at him as she got In the backest seat in the the car. Anton climbed in beside her. With Skulduggery, Ghastly and Dexter in the middle seats, Toxin in the driver's seat and Rowan in passenger there trip to safety and chaos began. With a lot of kissing in the back complaining in the middle and singing in the front of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**back from Millport. Saddle sore. Shattered. Be glad your getting this.**

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we there yet"

"Are we the..."

"NO!" The entire car shouted at Skulduggery for like the ninetith time that hour. "No Skulduggery, we are NOT there yet. And shut up before we make you walk!" Rowan and Toxin shouted at Skulduggery simultaneously from the front of the car. They were going to the most secretive base the Delta Kidz (Rowan and Toxins team name) have. The bad thing was it took about 15 hours to get there from Ireland.

"Rowan?" A small, slightly terrified, voice (for her lack of height, Rowan made up for it in ferociousnis) asked from the middle. "Yes Dexter?" She replied in a kind voice. "Have you got anything to drink?" She handed him a bottle full of a brown liquid. "Drink this. It's stops you from feeling thirsty for 3 hours. Only a drop though." He opened the cap just as Valkyrie caught eye contact with a giggling Rowan and instantly understood. She didn't tell Dexter just how disgusting it tasted.

As soon as he swallowed his drop, he instantly started gagging. And Valkyrie, Rowan and Toxin started laughing hysterically. When they had calmed down slightly Anton asked, "What's so funny?" While wipping the tears from Valkyrie's cheeks. "It tastes really really disgusting." He just shook his head, kissed her and looked out the window.

2 hours later they arrived at the base, during another make out session in the back in which resulted in Skulduggery complaining more, which the resulted in the duct tape being brought out and tied around his skull so no bone was showing.

While they were walking towards the doors Rowan started on the warnings. "1) Always lock your bedroom door, especially when your sleeping 2) Always look through the peep holes on every door before you enter the room because more than likely someone will be shagging in that room. 3) This base always has music playing during the day. Turns on at 10am and off at 11:30pm. All bathrooms have been bleached to fuck at least 3 times. Feel free to eat any food that does not have a name on it or go In any room that does not have a name or a lock on it. If you need anything ask anyone. Right, Valkyrie, I trust you to take care of the rooms and tours and things as I need to go find the imediate people after you. Have fun." And with that Rowan and Toxin walked off leaving the dead men to their own devices.

"Right let the fun begin." Valkyrie said leading them towards the guest rooms and her bedroom.


	10. M VERY M

"Welcome to JoyRide. The most secure base Rowan's army have." Valkyrie said as they walked through the doors after signing in. "You sound like you know these people really well, Val. May I ask how?" Skulduggery asked from her right shoulder. "Oh, these are the people who save my life when you leave me in dangerous areas. Like the tops of mountains." She answered condesendingly glancing behind her on the way to the rooms. "You left my girlfriend on the tops of mountains!" Anton said incredulously while Ghastly slapped him upside his skull. "Don't forget Serpines castle 2 weeks after we killed him." Valkyrie mentioned earning Skulduggery another slap, this time from Dexter.

By this point a new song was on. _'Miley Cyrus's'_ _'4x4'. _"These are the rooms. Dexter and Ghastly you're sharing that room there. Anton you're with me and Jazzy! Could you show Skulduggery to his room please?" Valkyrie shouted to the Rominan girl at the bottom of the corridor. "Yeah, sure. Right this way." Jazzy Morenies said as she beckoned Skulduggey away. "Anton you coming?" Valkyrie asked throwing Ghastly a key card in to the room behind them, before walking away towards her room.

"Before you ask, I'll get someone to go and get us clothes from the hotel. Okay?" When he nodded falling onto the bed she continued saying "Right I'm going for a shower." Valkyrie said before picking up a towel. "Not without me your not." Anton growled from behind her before picking her up and carrying her to the shower room. "Strip. I want to see you strip." Anton said sitting down on the toilet seat looking Valkyrie up and down.

She slowly pulled her top off while turning round so he got the perfect view of her butt before bending down to pulled her trousers off with her pants. She slowly turned round to Anton beckoning for him to come closer. When he was right in front of her, Valkyrie started tugging on his skinny tie. Once that was off, she started on the buttons on his shirt, moving tantalizingly slow, too slow. When he pushed it off his shoulders,she bent down kissed a nipple and then started sucking on aforementioned nipple while working her quick fingers on his belt, whipping it off she undone the fly and pulled down his suit trousers and his boxer shorts, freeing his throbbing erection. Valkyrie stepped away to admire her good work before turning around and switching on the shower before getting in.

When Valkyrie turned round to see what Anton was doing she realised she was in BIG trouble. He stalked towards her making her move back eventually backing into the wall, trapped. Anton leant his forehead against hers. He slowly turned her round bringing his hand down to her sensitive spot. "Your going to be a good girl and stay quiet for as long as I tell you to. Not a sound." Anton purred in her ear whole reaching for the condom he spotted on the shelf.

While Valkyrie was trying desperately to stay quiet, Anton rolled on the condom before guiding himself inside her. He could actively see her wincing silently, trying to behave. He set a very fast and punishing pace, making it hard for her to stay quiet. When he felt himself about to come and her walls tightening around him he said "Sound." She instantly screamed as she came pushing him to his own peak.

Once they had both calmed down, got out of the shower, got dressed and had sat down to watch a movie someone knocked at the door. Valkyrie opened the door to see Toxin smirking down at her, obviously knowing what had just transpired. "Valkyrie, I believe your good friends Saracen and Erskine have just arrived."

**sorry it took sooooooo long. **


	11. Chapter 11

**please don't kill me. Please don't murder me. **

Toxin lead Valkyrie towards the biggest living room, in which the rest of the dead men were gathered. Anton was still in the room and said he would catch up later. "How did you know what we were doing?" Valkyrie asked, curious as to how Toxin knew that they'd just had sex. "Erskine asked where you were, Saracen turned a bright red, Rowan read his mind rolled her eyes, telepathied me and told me to go get you soon." Toxin replied nodding to a member of the other team staying there. "How many teams are staying here?" Valkyrie asked nodding to Jazzy as she passed. "Three, I believe. Us, the Dead Men, and my brothers team, Destruction." She looked at him incredulously. "You have a _BROTHER!_ Good God, that means there's two of you. How does Rowan cope." Valkyrie said pailling somewhat. "Yes, his names Danger. And Rowan, she doesn't cope, she just doesn't show it. Here they are, have fun. Don't kill anyone.

And with that shewalked into the living room to join the noise.

**sorry it's been so long and sorry it's so short. I'm away for four days for one of those dreaded family weddings so I can't update for a while. I will as soon as I get back though. Promise. **


	12. Chapter 12

**you know that moment in life in which you feel as though yyour immune systems just seems to disappear.**

Valkyrie looked around at the chaos that seemed to be unfolding around her. Ghastly was sat in the corner sulking. Dexter and Saracen were fighting about who's car was more expensive. Skulduggery and Erskine were screeching Bob the builder at a note high enough to make anyone's ears bleed.

Valkyrie went over to Ghastly and sat down. "What, may I dare to ask, is going on?", She shouted over Bob the builder. "They spray painted my van pink. Dexter and Saracen then started insulting each other's cars. Erskine and Skulduggery have just decided to be even bigger pains in the ass than normal. Rowan said she would send someone to clean my van so that's all good.", Ghastly replied without moving. "Give me a few minutes.", Valkyrie said walking to the cupboard opposite.

Ten minutes later Skulduggery, Erskine, Saracen and Dexter were sitting in separate corners with duct tape around their wrists and ankles and across their mouths. "You will all stay exactly where I put you until I say so okay? Good." Valkyrie said just as Anton walked in and straight back out again.


	13. AN question plz answer

**quicky question **

**What bad guys should I add to this story **

**It can be any of the original ones or one of your own**

**Please inform me about them and I'll see what I can do **

**Luvz yaz Rowan xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Valkyrie was just sauntering down to the kitchen to get something to eat, when the alarm went off. 'That's soo not hood's she thought as she decided to run round to IT to find Rowan who would hopefully know what was going on.

When she arrived, chaos was literally the only wor to describe the scene before her. Members of the teams at the base where running from computer to computer, carrying screens with them. They were jumping on tables to get past people. There was shouting and orders being barked from all corners by varying levels of security. Valkyrie vaguely recognised a few of them, but no one from Rowan's team was there.

She was about to leave to track down her magic 'stick' when Toxin charged in the opposite door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET PAST OUR DEFENCES!?" He screamed at the entire room, getting a collective answer from all the 'tech-bugs', "He's burrowed, Sir. We have yet to find out who he is..." They would have continued but Valkyrie finally spoke up. "He's Billy-Ray bloody Sanguine, that's who. Psychopathic killer. Toxin you've heard of him right?" At his nod she continued, "Right then, Toxin follow me. We'll handle this one."

With that she turned and sprinted for the room the rest of the dead men were still tied up in, appear from Anton, who they bumped into on their way there, leaving one of the many IT suits to ensue back into chaos


	15. Chapter 15

Once Valkyrie had got to the room with Toxin and Anton hot On her heels, she barged in to find Dexter and Saracen unconscious and probably concussed in one corner, Ghastly sitting next to them trying to get them to wake up while Skulduggery and Erskine were pointing their guns at Billy-Ray and Tanith.

"You've got some nerve showing up here Sanguine. There's 22 of us and one of you. How do you even think this could've gone your way." Toxin said summoning his energy(he's an energy shooter like Dexter) and stepping up next to Erkine. "Ahh, but you see , I know somethin' y'all don't. I have back up in the form of an assassin."Billy-Ray replied smugly. Before anyone had the chance to say anything Rowan walked in with Tanith cuffed and bloody in tow. "This was you're plan. You eejit. Yer worse then ma brother. And see these" she said holding up a pair of bet to hell cuffs, "Doesnae haud anyhin'. Their a waste o yer time. Now this wee lassie 'ere is going down to our docters tae get the remnant removed, while you are gonnae hang by yer feet, bonked oot in a cell. For let's say eternity."

By the end of this tirade sanguine was looking rather confused as Rowans Glasgwegian accent started showing through, as happens when she's angry as Fuck. And while he was looking confused Ghastly had slinked up behind him and slapped him so hard you heard a crack. Toxin and Rowan trotted out of the room to go and turn off the alarm and alert everyone to the fact that the 'issue' had been resolved.

Twenty seconds later a medical crew with stretchers came in to pick up Saracen and Dexter and take them down to a medical unit. As they were doing this Ghastly was talking to one of the medical team to see if he could go and see Tanith. Skulduggery and Erskine slunk out of th room to go and punch something presumably. "Babes. How about we head back to our room and calm down for a bit huh?" Anton asked Valkyrie noticing that she was still slightly dazed after what happened. "Yeah, okay. I just want a cuddle for a bit." So then they, too, left the hectic room to go and lie down.

Once back in their room, Anton pulled Valkyire down on to the bed next to him before kissing her softly. Slowly but surely the kids built into something more heated. Anton reached down to pull Valkyrie's top over her head and she obliged. Pretty soon they were both naked and Anton was sliding into her. And then she understood as he slowly made love to her, that that was the night she was finally his.

The next morning Valkyrie awoke to a text from Rowan 'I need to see you now. IT be there xxx'. So she got up and went to the wardrobe to get dressed. Twenty minutes later as we standing in front of an excited but Grim looking Rowan. "Do you love Anton with all your heart?" She asks after a moment. She continued after Valkyrie's nod. "Well, Sweetheart, I'm not sure how to soften this but... But Valkyrie, You're Pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**please don't kill me. I rather value my life at this moment**

"WHAT!" Valkyrie cried once the news left Rowan's mouth. "Oh, don't worry, I am too." Rowan replied nonchalantly. Valkyrie was then informed that she was pregnant with twins. Two boys, and was due on 17th of April. Rowan was due with one boy on the 19th of March.

Valkyrie left Rowan In a state of shock. Ghastly bumped into her on the way to the kitchen. "Val, your looking a bit dazed there. Everything all right?" He asked pulling her to the side. Valkyrie gazed up at him seemingly snapping out of whatever had caught her. "I'm pregnant." She half whispered. Ghastly immediately broke into a huge grin, hugging her to him. "Anton's going to be very happy. Go tell him. He's in the living room." He said pushing her down the adjoining corridor, towards the living room.

When Valkyrie arrived, she was glad to see that Anton was alone. "Anton, babe, can I talk to you for a minute please?" She asked quietly. "Course. What's up?" He answered walking over to take her into his arms. "I'm pregnant." The minute the words left her mouth, Anton was kissing her sweetly, making her blood sing. "Give me every detail." He said leading her over to the sofa gently.

The minute he found out that they were having twin boys, he asked her to stop. "Names. Any ideas?" Anton asked, a thoughtful expression on his face. Those words had kick started her brain out of shock. "Oh, God. Emmmmm, JJ and Buzz. I've always wanted kids named that." She said brightening up a bit. "JJ and Buzz it is then. Dexters gonna freak. He loves kids. You do realise no one's gonna let you do anything, right?" He said standing up and leading her to where to others were. "I do realise this, yes. But I can always sit with Rowan. She's pregnant too." Valkyrie replied as they turned the corner to the door to the kitchen, were the Dead Men hung out. "You ready?" He asked. "As ready as I'll every be." She replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a laptop for my birthday so updates should get longer and more frequent. **

Valkyrie opened the kitchen door and was instantly hit by the overwhelming smell of beer. Erskine had been in there, then. Saracen was trying to chat up Jazzy, and was failing miserably. Dexter and Erskine were arm-wrestling, semi-drunk it seemed considering the amount of beer cans surrounding them. Skulduggery was watching on mildly amused and Ghastly wasn't present, probably checking up on how Tanith was. Valkyrie made a mental note to do that herself later.

"Want me to, or are you fine?" Anton asked from behind her. Valkyrie took a deep breath and said (loudly) "Guys can you listen up for a minute, please." They all turned to look at her, Jazzy winking. It seemed Rowan had informed her team of the news already. "Yes, Val?" Skulduggery asked tilting his head. "I'm pregnant." The words left her mouth in rush. This news seemed to kick the guys into practically charging for her, and would have slammed into her were it not for Jazzy, using her adept powers to speed towards her and push them all back. "Now, now, boys. Do you wish to flatten the pregnant lady? No? Well then, lets not charge at her like a freight train, please." She turned, smiled at Valkyrie, and promptly disappeared through the doors.

Saracen was the first to come forward and hug her, whispering congratulations in her ear, whispering something ominous that sounded like a threat to Anton, and left out the door behind her. The others followed in a similar fashion, apart from Skulduggery, who just hugged Valkyrie and glared at Anton, promising a slow and painful death, before following the others. Anton just looked at Valkyrie, "Will you please enlighten me as to what it is I did exactly?" Valkyrie just kissed him, shook her head and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Valkyrie was wondering aimlessly through the base, thinking about how long the sanctuaries will be wanting their heads on spikes, when she felt like she was about to vomit. She bolted into the nearest bathroom just in time to throw up. 'Thanks boys. I hope you appreciate all your mothers doing for you.' She thought as she heaved. As Valkyrie walked out, she decided to go see Tanith in the infirmary.

She was sauntering along when she bumped into Rowan rushing towards a bathroom. "Same problem, eh?" she called. Rowan nodded back, before bolting into the bathroom.

When Valkyrie walked into Taniths ward, and laughed. Tanith was shouting at Zoodoo, the doctor for the base, for not letting her out to fight. He was looking slightly amused, but mainly distraught. When Tanith caught sight of Valkyrie, she instantly turned on her. "Valkyrie, please tell me your here to let me out? 'Cause if your not I will stangle you." Valkyrie just shook he head and said "You wouldn't strangle your pregnant little sister, would you?" The minute the words left Valkyries mouth , she wished they hadn't. Tanith squealed so loud that Valkyrie was pretty sure the sound barrier had been broken. Twice. "Zoodoo, is it okay if I come see you later? I may need you to check if I will ever be able to hear again. Like, ever." Valkyrie said, rubbing her ears, testing for blood. Zoodoo nodded, looking at Tanith who was hyperventilating like mad.

"Who, How many, and when." Tanith asked ten minutes later when she had calmed down. They both had cups of tea, which they convinced poor Zoodoo to get them. "Anton, two boys - JJ and Buzz and April 17." Valkyrie replied. Tanith thought for a moment, then said, "Do you think I could convince Ghastly to get me pregnant?" She said, more to herself than anything, but Valkyrie heard, and so apparently, had Ghastly who had, unknowingly to the girls, had been standing behind them for five minutes. They only noticed because he'd fallen off the table he'd been sitting on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Right that does it for this one. Hope youre actually enjoying this. Please review, I love hearing from you lot xxx **


	18. Ganithy

Once Ghastly had managed to get up and sort the table out again, he noticed that Valkyrie had left, presumably to let Tanith and him talk. He looked over to the woman he had asked out so long ago to see that she was staring at him, her face pale.

Ghastly took a deep breath and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Tanith... Do you really want that with me? Do you really want to be with me that way? I mean, i'm not complaining either way, so long as I have you back in my life but..." He trailed off. Tanith looked up at him, looked at her feet, looked back up at him, eyes full of hope, and nodded her head. He nodded back at her and took her hand. She looked down.

A moment later, she felt fingers grabbing her chin and turning her chin up. She looked up into Ghastly's deep green eyes. "Tanith.." She heard him whisper, before closing the gap and kissing her. They both felt fireworks explode and deeped the kiss bringing her hands up to his face. He grabbed her waist.

They continued for a few moments until Tantih felt Ghastly bite her lip. She moaned and Ghastly took this as permission to go further. He slid his hands up her sides and lay her on her back on the bed. Ghastly broke their kiss and trailed his lips down her jaw and neck to her collar bone. "Tanith... You sure... About this?" He asked between kisses. As Tanith heard this, she sat up pushing Ghastly away. He looked slightly hurt but understanding. His eyes widened considerably when she reached to the bottom of her Hospital gown , which she had nothing under and pulled it clean off and tossed it to the other side of the room. "Come and have a go if you think your hard enough." Tanith said reaching for Ghastly's waistcoat, smirking.

Ghastly was temporarily frozen, the reached for the back of Tanith's neck to start kissing her again as he stood up and moved around to the side of the bed, unzipping his trousers with the other hand and kicking his shoes off with his feet. He crawled onto the bed and helped Tanith get his shirt and waistcoat off. Soon all he was left in was his boxers.

Ghastly started kissing the edge of Tanith's boobs. As he was doing this he whispered, "Tanith, you have no idea how long I've waited for this. I love you, I hope you now that."  
"Of course I do. I love you too, Ghastly now stop teasing an fuck me already." She replied through her gasps  
Ghastly chuckled and said, "Alright, alright. I don't have any lube though." Ghastly said shucking his boxers

"Alright then." Tanith said. She pushed Ghastly onto his back and wiggled down to between his legs, and pounced on to his thighs, sucking right down on his dick. Ghastly gasped and almost came right then and there, but he held himself back.

A short moment later, he pulled himself out of Tanith's mouth, pushed her onto her back, and slid into her all in the same movement. He pistoned his hips in and out at a punishing pace, making Tanith practically scream when she came, pushing Ghastly to do so a split-second later.

Ten minutes later when Valkyrie walked in to see if all had gone well, they were both curled up sleeping. The sight made Valkyrie smile, and quietly left the room.

**That got really smutty really quickly. How did that happen? Hope you all liked. Please tell me if you want anything in particular to happen next. xxx **


	19. Chapter 19

Valkyrie walked away from the room where she saw Ghastly and Tanith, wondering what to do as she was no longer able to spar with anyone. As she was walking, she thought '_Do I really not know who the father of Rowan's baby is? Lets go find out.' _Valkyrie chuckled as she thought the last part.

As Valkyrie was walking, she became aware of another thing following her, or things. She slowly turned round getting ready to either run or slap someone. When she looked down, she laughed. There was Winter, the massive, white Siberian Husky belonging to Rowan, and Chomper, the gigantic black Rottweiler belonging to Toxin, sitting on the floor behind her, looking at the ceiling as if they were completely 'innocent'.

"Come on you two. I'll take you back to the kennels. I might even get you a dog biscuit if you're good." Valkyrie said when she crouched down to their level. She stood up and, with the two dogs beside her, went to return them to their respective dens.

About half way there, Valkyrie collided with Skulduggery, knocking off his hat. "Oh, hey Skul. How's death?" She asked watching him pick up his hat. When he looked up, she could tell something was wrong. "Skulduggery, what's wrong. What's happened?" When he wouldn't answer, Valkyrie continued, "Skul, I swear to God, if this is because your favourite hat has a thread loose, I personally, Pregnant or not, will kill you." No more than ten seconds after the words left her mouth he said, "Val, Anton's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry its been so long but everything decided to break.**

"What do you mean Anton's gone. Gone where? How long ago?" Valkyrie asked the moment her brain started to work again. Skulduggery just looked up and tilted his head to the side that meant he was smiling and said, "Nowhere, just wanted to see what your reaction would be..." He went to continue but took one look and Valkyries face and shut up.  
"Skulduggery, you have to the count of three to run before there is one less skeleton around. 1...2...3" Valkyrie grabbed his hand as he turned to run, then shoved him into the nearest room.

Three hours later, Valkyrie phoned the rest of the dead men and told them were she was. Twenty minutes later all the dead men had arrived and were killing themselves with laughter. Valkyrie had duct-tapped Skulduggery to a chair and put a load of bad makeup on him. She also had the bright idea of putting a massive bright red and green afro on his head.

Valkyrie was very proud of herself indeed.


End file.
